It's All Because of You
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [RobinRavencenter] Raven's powers begin to consume her. Does she have enough time to tell Robin she loves him?
1. Nightmares

(Robin/Raven, hints of Robin/Starfire) Raven's heart belongs to a strong person, but when the time comes, when Raven's powers begin to consume her, will she be able to get it out that she loves him? Or will her heartache cause her not to be able to say anything? Raven's powers are all that stand between her and the one she loves.

* * *

How had this happened? Why was she standing alone? No where to be heard? No one to say hello? She had to be in a strange new world.

But no, there they were, charging her. The mask and black hair. The green eyes, orange skin, and flaring red hair. The green shades. The metalic shimmer and the glaring eye. They hated her, especially the boy she had fallen in love with. She felt that ache in her heart. This was the end.

There was a sudden gut-wrenching scream coming from her inner head. That was it, that voice was consuming her, devouring what was left in her. She was no longer that quiet girl who would read books in the darkness of her room. The girl who was always meditating by herself. The girl who didn't always speak her mind. She closed her eyes and felt her soul disperse from her body in a black streak straight into the sky. The attackers froze in their tracks.

"RAVEN!" Came that voice that she so longed to hear. Robin rushed to stop the girl from leaving, to stop her from vanishing like dust. "Raven, stop! Come back!"

She froze where she stood, a child again, her powers re-newed as her body began to fall appart, decay, turn to ash. She looked over her shoulder as her body began to glow. She smiled softly at Robin and spoke, softly. "I missed my friends. I hope you guys can forgive me for being so mean. I will watch you all from a higher plaine of being. I promise." She felt the light filtering into her and she saw Robin still running to her.

"Raven! Please! Don't go!" He managed to grab her hand. He drew her to him and held her close. "I love you, Raven, don't go," he whispered...

'_How did I get here?_' Raven wondered again...


	2. Sickly

'_How did this happen?!_'

Raven sat up with a start when she heard that voice asking her that for the millionth time. It was the same nightmare, she was dying in Robin's arms and he whispered those words and she would hear a voice. The voice would ask how she got there, how she ended up dying in his arms.

Raven looked around her and saw she was resting in Robin's bedroom. She stared in wonder at the room, filled with the scent of Robin's effects, filled with the warmth of Robin's personality, it was definatly forbidden to Raven. She was a girl... and he was a boy... and she loved him... but he loved Starfire more... story of her life.

Raven had just stood up and let her cape swing down around her ankles when the door opened. She gasped and quickly hid on the ceiling. It was Robin... with a tray of Raven's favorite ice cream?! She wondered why...

"Raven?" Robin asked, looking around, but not up. When he did, Raven fell on his bed, messing up the neatly laid sheets. She quickly hopped off and fixed it with a flick of her hand. "Here, I was hoping this would help..." He offered the ice cream.

Raven stared at Robin. "What happened to me?"

"Dunno. In the middle of a training exersise, you collapsed." Robin set the tray down on the table set up for Raven to eat from. He was quietly fixing his cloths, which were still piled up from the constant use he put into them. When he thought Raven was done staring at him, he stopped. Raven's soft cooing noise made him turn around. She had opened the window and was calling to a dove that was circling the window. A breeze swept in and Raven's hair swirrled up behind her and made her seem like a fallen angel, one who was asking for someone to save her. Robin felt something inside him twist when he looked at Raven.

Raven sighed and sat down to eat the ice cream. She stared at it and watched it slowly melting. BeastBoy came in...

"RAVEN! Your are _such_ a wuss! You pass out and we all get worried and it turns out you have a fever and you weren't going to tell us?!"

The ice cream exploded all over BeastBoy. Raven's hair was standing on end, her eyes gleamed orange, her voice became deep. "It's not my fault! None of you noticed I was in pain or that I needed help! Everyone is so conserned with Starfire's illnesses and her alements! No one asked _me_ if _I_ need help!" She threw the ice cream bowl at him. "You didn't even ask if I was well enough to go through the training routine!" She stood up and stormed out, ever step she took rattled the tower in an emotional way.

BeastBoy and Robin watched her go. Robin looked at BeastBoy. "What's she all worked up about?"

"I dunno... your the leader, you should know what's wrong!" BeastBoy said cheerily.

'_No, I don't... I wish I did, though... Raven. What caused this? Why does your fever spike so dangerously when you use your powers?_'

"You think she's jelous of Starfire?"

Starfire answered that one. "No. But she believes in fair treatment. For you to pamper me, it is not fair to her when you ignore her. Perhaps she is in need of repair?" Starfire asked, in total and utter confusion. "I believe she requires some calming time?"

'_What's wrong, Raven?_'


	3. Accident

'_What's wrong, Raven?_'

She couldn't get that image out of her mind, the image of Robin reaching for her, the feeling of Robin's arms keeping her safe, the scent of Robin. She couldn't forget it. Come to think of it, why was she about to jump off the roof? Water was below... was she going swimming? From that high up? No... She was standing a good foot away from the edge, so she was clear for launch... if she wanted to fly...

She looked up and everything shaded red. Her vision was turning red and she seemed to be pulled from her body, the ground beneath her feet began to tear up and it collapsed in on the floor below and she fell as she came back to her body, weight being transfered. She went through to the ground floor and found herself staring up at the clear blue skies again, but from down in the basement. She saw Robin's head poke out from the hole she'd made in the ground floor and stared up at him.

Robin had a couple of question marks floating over his head and he shook his head. Hopping down he smiled at Raven. "What're you doing?"

"I was just wondering the same thing... really!" Robin was laughing at her. "Maybe I'm just tired and I fell asleep up there. It's scary, I never thought that I'd be one to fall asleep on the job like that. I'm sorry, Robin... it won't happen again."

"Raven, I'm--"

"Robin?" It was Starfire.

Raven gave him a meak smile. "Go on, Starfire's calling you. You don't want to upset Starfire." Raven rose up, repairing the ceilings she had broken as she rose, and she left Robin on the ground floor. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the roof and stared down. There was a sudden stir in the water and Raven lifted her hand, flaring with her dark aura, and she watched that small black gnat in the water below. It swam in circles, as if deciding. She floated down to the surface of the water and she could feel that presance. She reached into the water and stroked her fingers through his long black hair and he stopped circleing.

Aqua Lad's head popped out and he stared at Raven, floating there. "Raven?! You look... worn out... old... being used to much!"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "I'm so worn out... what're you doing here?"

"Well... have you seen Speed? Or Kid Flash?"

"No..."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"You can tell me what's wrong."

"Have you ever lost control of your powers?"

Aqua Lad was quiet for a moment and then he burst out laughing, a huge wave consuming him. Raven looked puzzled. "AH! Yes! I do every time I forget to breath right... I almost drown my swim instructor when I thought to hard about breathing and not about floating. Raven, I know it's not only physical. How can I tell? I can tell because your eyes are down-cast when they used to look with confidence. What happened?"

"Remember when I wiped out the world?"

Cough.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that! I thought of it and there is a chance I could do it by myself..."

Cough cough.

"I feel like a total loser because I like this boy and--"

COUGH.

"What?!"

Aqua Lad smiled at her and walked onto shore. He was squeezing out his hair as he spoke. "I find that it's best to tell a boy you like him, rather than keep him in suspence."

"Aquaboy?"

"No, no, no! I don't mean tell it to him like there's no tomorrow!"

"Aqua dude?"

"But then, if you don't tell him, he might not know how you feel." Aqua Lad put his hand up to his chin and the other one rested on his hip.

"Aqua thingy?"

"Ah, but if no one says anything, you guys'll be at odds."

"Land rover?"

Aqua Lad snapped. He whirrled around. "I AM NOT A--land... rover?"

Raven stood there, a fish whacking her and bouncing back into the water, just to jump out at her again and bounce back.

"GUPPY!" The fish stopped. "Look, Raven, guys would love you, your smart, cute, bi-lingual, loving, hopeful, and, most importantly, dedicated and trusting. No guy would ever, in the right state of mind, pass you by without a second glance." Aqua Lad gave her a reassuring smile and he quietly looked up and his eyes widened. "Hoo boy." He looked glum when he looked at Raven, right in front of him.

WHAM!

He was clobbered by Speed and Kid Flash, falling from the sky and straight into the water.

Raven looked up and decided she'd say _something_, even if it was just a question like "Do you like someone?"

'_Well, do you, Robin?_'


	4. Control

'_Well, do you, Robin?_'

Robin was standing there, sweat rolling down his face. He was dead tired, his limbs ached, as if he was being tormented by means of fatigue. He heard a soft rapping distract him and he whirrled around and his punch nearly landed Raven square in the face. She was wide-eyed when she took a step back, away from him. She was about to apologize when the alarm sounded.

"No time. Let's move!"

It was the Brain's little minions, and Madame Rouge. Raven was the target, made apparent when Madame Rouge charged right past everyone and attacked Raven. The Azerathian girl went flying through the air and straight into a building, shattering glass on BeastBoy and Starfire's heads. Robin, being the good leader he was, protected the two of them before he gave the signal to attack. Raven raised her hands, palms down, her eyes flaring a shimmering, pure white.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Instead of throwing Madame Rouge back, she had managed to grab a light pole, just going with it, Raven used the pole. She wrapped up a few minions that were about to attack Robin, who was getting up. She repeated the chant, this time, she had managed to transport Madame Rouge to fifty thousand feet over their heads, bad idea. Raven quickly moved everyone out of the way with a sweep of her cape and Madame Rouge came down, burning up.

"Dude! Raven, was that you?!" BeastBoy asked, scared silly from it.

Cyborg and Starfire backed away slowly.

Raven's robes were changing colors! It flared red and she had four glowing red eyes. She whirrled around and her cloths were green and she was fighting hand-to-hand with Madame Rouge, and winning. She struck a fatal blow with her hand flared with black flames. She burned Madame Rouge across the guts. She whirrled around and kicked Madame Rouge way up there in the air.

Robin stared in amazment as the minions ran to help their presious Madame. Raven chanted her spell and sent them all flying out to the water near the bridge. Raven whirrled around, red eyes flaring. She was looking for something, anything, to calm her nerves from the brink of breaking point. She saw that the others were scared of her, but Robin still stood with confidence.

"Raven?"

She blinked and the eyes became two and she gasped. "Robin? What did I just--?"

Jinx did a perfect landing next to Raven. "You just kicked Madame Rouge's butt!" Jinx threw her arms up in the air and it rained pink sparkles because her finger tips were spreading the sparkles all over the place. "THAT was AWSOME!"

Kid Flash smiled, holding Aqua Lad up. Raven looked at Jinx and saw the girl had bandages wrapped around her arms and her hands, Kid Flash, Mas and Menos, and Aqua Lad were all badly wounded, but they were still alright, able to walk. "What happened to you guys?!" Raven asked, after examining them a couple of times.

"Well, let's just say, Control Freak found a new toy."

There was an explosion and Raven felt the wind rush past her and Robin no longer felt the earth beneath his feet as he went flying away.

'_Okay... we're in trouble!_'


	5. Caught

'_Okay... we're in trouble!_'

Raven could feel something digging into her leg and she looked down. Mas and Menos were holding tight to her leg, trying to hold onto something solid. She looked up as another gust of wind blew back her hood and let her violet colored hair flow out. She raised her hands to put up a sheild and she couldn't, instead, she blew a hole in the ground.

Control Freak laughed his "evil" laugh and he held up a remote. "You are mine, Raven!"

Raven had a question mark pop out of her ear and she shook it away. "What do you want?!"

"The Brain would like a word with the pretty princess!" Control Freak hit a button and his new toy, a robot with a containment cell, tried to grab Raven, who jumped out of the way, holding Mas and Menos over her head. She wove around every attempt until it got her. She dropped Mas and Menos on Kid Flash and she struggled to get free. No use, and Control Freak kept laughing at her. "You can't get away this time!"

It began to constrict her so much that she screamed, her gem flaring with black lightning that spread like wildfire through her body and down to the earth, a sickening CRACK! filling the air as the air snapped and crackled in the wake of her lightning. She screamed again, but this time, she was calling for someone. Again, she screamed. "Robin!" CRACK! another flare of lightning hit the earth and began to break it open. CRACK! and the pavment went flying off.

Raven's body began to dissappear into the holding cell in the robot when a huge and threatening CRACK deafened the air. Raven's powers threw a huge lightning bolt to the heavens that met another lightning bolt coming down from the skies. The deafening sound had caused Raven to explode into a black raven that filled the skies, consuming the city and devouring the light for a moment. And then it faded away, dissappearing into the distance of memories. Raven had finally passed out.

Robin felt something inside of him rip appart at the sight of Raven's limp body in that cell as it closed in around her. Something about Raven made him love her, but he didn't understand! He showed more love to Starfire than to Raven, so why'd he fall in love with Raven like this? He used momentum to get up there and his titanium-steel staff collided with a claw coming at him and he managed to land squarely on the top of the robot's head. He swung the staff and it came down and broke a hole in the top, sparks flying everywhere. When he swung again, the robot grabbed him and threw him. He spread himself out and grabbed a light pole.

A flare of pink and Jinx sent a wave of her powers at the creation, no effect. Red fire balls shot passed a dangling hero and Hot Spot appeared below Robin. None of their powers were working to free Raven. Every attack was just absorbed or repelled. Robin watched, his heart sinking, as he dangled there and Control Freak got away with Raven. He felt like he was back at the moment Kitten was taking him to the prom... he felt horrible and disfigured.

'_Raven! I'm sorry..._'

Jinx looked up, over her shoulder, at Robin, her eyes looking sorely hurt. She quietly hopped up to help Robin down. She was very quiet as she landed lightly with Robin on her back. "I hope Raven will be okay." Jinx looked at Robin as she spoke her next words. "She's got a knight in shinning armor that's going to save her." She felt a hand touch the top of her head and looked.

It was Aqua Lad. "Raven's strong, she'll make it. Robin?"

He didn't respond, he simply slid off of Jinx's back and walked quietly to a blue cape drapped over a twisted and bent light pole. Speed gave a quick snort and everyone looked at him, even Robin. He smiled wearily. "So, we all agree Raven needs saving?" They gawked at him. "GOOD! I nominate Robin to save her!"

Mas and Menos stared at each other and then laughed at Speed. Jinx gave him a death glare. Kid Flash and Aqua Lad tried their hardest not to burst out laughing like the twins. A few moments later and Starfire was able to say something. "Perhaps we shall all go?"

"Nope."

"Speed?"

"We do need a distraction."

"But we are not the greatest at distractions for our friend."

"Starfire! Your a genius! Blow the door down!" Aqua Lad said, pounding his fist onto his open palm. "We can just blow down the front door and Robin sneaks in the back! Or... vice versa..." He gave his charming smile that had charmed Raven and Starfire quiet easily.

Robin spoke next, silencing everyone's laughter and chattering. "I'll save Raven. Thank you for giving me a chance to apologize." He turned around, Raven's cape in his fist. "I'll save her, even if it costs me my life."

They all aplauded him.

'_I'm coming Raven, I swear._'


	6. Insideout

'_I'm coming, Raven. I swear._'

The cold cell woke Raven violently when it flared hot and she felt her body being burned slightly and she zipped off the floor and floated in the middle. She looked around, wondering where she was. She saw nothing, absolutely nothing, that looked familiar. She looked up and saw an infinate ceiling. She looked down and saw a bed in the corner. That was all. No windows, no doors, just a bed, steel slab walls, and a concrete floor that just flared up with heat.

She sighed and began to meditate, to see if she could contact Starfire. She consentrated hard and was distracted by the sound of thunder rumbling just on the other side of one of the walls. She stared in wonder and then floated down to the place where she had heard that thunder. She suddenly heard it loud and clear, as if it were right beside her, and she could feel he breeze of it coming from below the wall. She looked up at the infinate roof and saw a flare of heat and the concrete became hot again. She jumped and curled up, floating there. She looked back up at the ceiling and she felt the earth shake again and again and the concrete kept heating and cooling. She wondered what was going on.

There was an explosion and Raven felt something on the back of her neck take control of her. It couldn't be Jericho because Jericho comes into your mind through your eyes... so why was she attacking Thunder and Lightning? Why?

She raised her hands, fingers spread, palms down, and she felt that crackling feeling inside of her and she sent a huge wave of lightning at Thunder, only for it to be blocked by an electric arrow. Raven looked to her right and threw her hand out and sent Speed flying into a wall. She whirrled around to her left and threw her arm, like a whip, and threw Thunder and Lightning into Cyborg and Jericho. She raised her hand and Cyborg and Jericho were lifted off the ground and she brought her hand down hard and they fell, hard.

'_STOP! STOP IT! Stop hurting them! Raven! Get a hold of yourself!_'

To late.

She had taken hold of Robin's throat with a black claw and she was strangling him. Starfire was struggling against Madame Rouge's grip and the other Titans were busy. She gripped harder, her black eyes flaring with anger. She couldn't see anymore. Black filled her eyes like dye, filling the black and the violet, bleeding onto her pupils. She couldn't see, but she kept choking him. Her eyes flared with black lightning and she raised her other hand and sent a shock of lightning up the black arm and straight into the claw, shocking Robin.

'_Good job._' She knew that voice. Her father's voice. '_You make me so proud sometimes, Raven._'

'_NO! Stop it! Please!_' Raven closed her eyes tightly and felt the lightning coming back down to her. She threw her hands up to sheild herself from her own lightning, dropping Robin just in time. Robin coughed out blood and wiped it off his face. She could see again and she could feel tears on her face.

A flash and Raven felt Jericho touching her index finger, holding on tight. '_Are you alright? Your hurt! What happened in here?!_'

Jericho appeared in a room. Raven's mind. There was a tangle of lightning and fire and wires. Raven's mind was a mess and there was blood dripping off of everything. The blonde boy was only shocked to see the tangled mess more than the blood. He saw the small child and then the rest of the Ravens. Intelligent, Anger, Happiness, Lazy, Love, Adventerous, Young, Blank, Intimidated, and Suprise. They circled Jericho.

"You shouldn't be here," said Lazy.

"You'll get eaten alive," said Anger.

"You should run before it's to late," said Blank.

The Young came forward, the child that Raven had been, and she took his hand. "Hurry!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" They all chanted together.

Blank raised a hand and a shock of blue sped ahead of Jericho and Young. Suprise used her purple flares to throw the doors open.

There was an angry flame that consumed Young and she screamed, white flaring up around her to sheild her. Anger wipped around and threw a red claw at something in the distance. Jericho gasped as he saw something barraging the Ravens with blasts of energy. Love grabbed Jericho's arm and threw him out the open doors. She whirrled around and she was blasted with flames, turned to ashes instantly.

Jericho released Raven and the girl fell to her knees, screaming.

Robin ran forward but Slade slid inbetween. "Get out of my way!"

"You can't save Raven, not this time." Slade restrained Robin.

Electricity split the air and created that deafening CRACK! all on it's own and Raven began to spew black shocks of energy everywhere.

'_Help me!_'


	7. Touch

-cough- before i begin, there's a reason i stopped for a while... i had to do a double take... i did something wrong... i skipped a chapter and i had to rewrite the rest of the story...  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT SO MANY THINGS!! there's a chapter that explains all the, uh, stuff, that confuses you people... which is probably why there are so many confusing moments... ice cream... uh, that was a touchy thing... it was supposed to be a practical joke... and, well... here's the thing, raven was supposed to eat it, but, if you read, it says that she blew the ice cream up, meaning she knows BB did it on perpous... i was aiming for an evil sort of moment there... my bad... and the whole "let's blow down the door thing" was supposed to be a joke, hence they laugh and robin speaks and they all go quiet... he was trying to immitate the yoda thing in episode iii where he blew back those two guys... -gasp- it's so stupid!! my bad... and one last thing... I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME! -cry- so, sorry, his name is Speedy not speed... and if i use that again, SOMEONE SLAP ME SILLY! FLAME ME! STRANGLE ME! JUST DON'T _SHOOT_ ME! now, onto the next chapter... with slade... -dead silence- no one's reading this, i just know it T-T

* * *

'_Help me!_'

"Get away!" Slade grabbed Robin's cape and yoinked the boy back. "You touch her, you die, will that make you happy? Sacrificing your life for hers?"

"I don't care!" Robin pulled away and reached out to touch her when there was an explosion of sound all around and Raven became a blur in a sea of sparks. She had managed to reign in her powers and control them enough to stop sparking when she emerged from "the light".

Aqua Lad made a face that obviously said "what the heck?!" and he quietly turned around and a blast of electricity hit him full on. He came reeling back as Speedy shot an arrow at the attacker. He drew his next arrow and got knocked down by a puppet and he struggled with it when it was blasted off of him. Jinx launched herslef after another attacker who was trying to seperate Mas and Menos. All to suddenly, Raven stood, making everyone stop. "It's to noisy. Can someone turn down the volume?" She looked around her and froze up. She gave a meak smile.

BeastBoy stared in wonder. "What volume? We're all fighting! There's no--!" He got bowled over by a huge blast from Control Freak's control.

That started it up again and Raven twisted to and fro around people as they fought around her, and she quietly found her way to Robin and managed to stand beside him a for a few moments before she tried to reach out and touch his hand. He pulled away and turned to her and she pulled back. "Raven, we have to get out of here! Can you transport us out of here?"

She felt heartbroken and then nodded and raised her hands. Her fingertips ignighted into a thousand tiny sparklets and it flared everywhere. She trasnported all of them to the Titans East Tower. She walked off, leaving them to cope with the after effects as she tried to get her head around what'd happened. She shook her head and--

BAM!

She collided with the door to her room. She looked up at her name and ran her fingers over it, trying to remember what she was going to do. It took her a while, but she was finally able to remember she was going to take a nap. She quietly slipped in. She unlatched the cape from around her neck and took off her belt and placed them on the chair beside the door. Her room was dark, with the curtains drawn shut, the candles put out, and the dark paint from around her room. She quietly lifted the blankets and slid down onto her bed, closing her mind off for sleep.

'_I wish, I wish... when will I get a wish?_'


	8. Wish

'_I wish, I wish... when will I get a wish?_'

Robin turned around. He thought he'd heard Raven calling for someone to help her. He looked up at the vents and didn't feel anyone looking down at him. Quietly, he walked up the stairs from the basement and walked to Raven's door. He didn't know why he was here, he just knew he was here...

He raised his hand before he could think of what he was doing and--

All he remembered was Raven's door opened and a wave of cold air washed over him. He was blown away by the chill and he felt those cold winds wrap tightly around him and he was dragged into the darkness of Raven's room. He struggled and then he heard it, a small voice calling out for him for anyone and he let the cold wind drag him in. "RAVEN!"

She was curled up on her bed, her feet tucked in close to her, her arms wrapped around her knees and she was staring with a blank stare around her. Her lips moved again, but no sound came out. She kept speaking in a mute language. Her voice finally became audible when Robin grabbed her arm. She turned her head to look at him and her lips spoke. "Please, don't worry. Please?"

He followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around Raven and she gasped, her eyes wide, her face filled with shock. "Is that your wish? That I not worry about you?"

She quietly settled back down to her blank self. "I've never been granted a single wish, at least not one I enjoyed." She had whispered it and the cold air around them began to soften and become warmer, softer, normal and Raven's breaths became uneven. She reached up and she took a fist full of Robin's cape in her hand and she cuddled close to him, a soft smile on her face. There was a black spark and the curtains flew open, moonlight illuminating the dark room and shedding white moonlight over Raven's body. She was doused in beauty and Robin felt his face flush so bright that he was sure he was shedding heat onto Raven's cold, sleeping body. "I wish..."

Robin leaned down to hear Raven speak.

"I wish for... a day... a day to be with..."

Robin heard his heart thumping in his ears.

"...Robin..."

He almost dropped Raven, but managed to hold her steady. He gently laid her down and slipped off his cape. He put it in Raven's arms, letting her sleep and he quietly cleared his throat and leaned down and whispered in Raven's ear.

'_As you wish, princess._'


	9. Confused

'_As you wish, princess._'

Robin and the other Titans had come home to another tower that had customized rooms to resemble their personalities, only Raven's room usually faced the sunrise and Robin's faced the sunset. Now it was flipped, Raven had sunset Robin had sunrise, and Starfire's room was filled with her strange, alien clothing, bed, and other accesories. Starfire had come to Robin's room to ask him how he felt about Raven's strange ways when she saw him walking down the hall, cape-less...

"Robin?"

"Star!" Robin sounded shocked. "Is something wrong?"

"No!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes. Is Raven okay? Will she be well enough to travel home with us? Perhaps I may be of assistance to her on our journey home?"

Robin smiled at her. "Raven'll manage."

Starfire hugged him, squeezing him in her usual embrace. "She is so strong! She deserves a man who can protect her when she has tears." Starfire waved and ran to find BeastBoy.

Robin watched her leave and he reached up and touched his chest right over his heart. Why did it hurt? Why was he in so much pain? What was going on?! He opened the door to his room and walked into the room, colsing it behind him.

'_I feel like this is a dream._'


	10. Kisses

'_I feel like this is a dream._'

Raven stumbled into the kitchen at midnight, hungry. She didn't understand it, but her "favorite ice cream" sounded better than tofu waffles... so, she made some ice cream... chocolate ice cream.

She sat on the counter and slowly began to eat her ice cream, smooshing it against the top of her mouth and then swirrling it down, around her teeth before swallowing it. She had just finished her third bowl when she felt someone take the spoon and put it in their mouth. It was Robin.

'_Stay calm!_' To late.

Her face flushed and the disposal, lights, and refrigerators turned on and off rapidly before she was able to breath calmly. She gave him her usual smile and slid off the counter, thinking he'd rather have space to breath and sat down on at the breakfest nook. She put her bowl down and stared at it. She quietly touched the rim of the bowl and drew it's shape with her finger tips.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She was eager to talk to him.

Robin leaned over the breakfeast nook and his lips brushed her's. "Is it okay that I feel like this?"

Raven could've passed out then, but, changed her mind and gripped the edge of the table and Robin's hand. "L..." Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Like what?"

"Raven, I--"

"HEY!" It was Herald. He'd just come in. "Mind if I grab a snack."

Robin shook his head and Raven got up, abandoning the ice cream there and heading for her room. Robin's heart broke and he gripped his hand over his chest and he used the counter for stability.

'_Why does it hurt to see you?_'


	11. Blood

'_Why does it hurt to see you?_'

Raven had just come down for their departure when she heard it, that voice in the back of her head and she felt the stairs beneath her vanish and she was falling. She didn't know what happened, only that Robin was the one who caught her and held her close while she tried to recover. When she woke, she was surrounded by the Titans West and East. She quietly got up, and then she sparked, everything around her exploded, including Robin and the other Titans.

"No!" Raven covered her ears, screaming as lightning sparked from every part of her body and was starting to scorch things. "STOP!" she screamed, collapsing to her knees. Her nails began to dig into her scalp and she could feel the pain. She screamed so loudly that she sent off waves of energy that blasted back several of the Titans, but Robin held fast. He struggled to reach her, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "R-Robin!"

"Hush, Raven. It's all going to be okay, just trust me, Raven." Robin held her to his heart and he felt it snap as he heard her scream again. He didn't dare cry.

Raven's grip tightened and she suddenly began to cough, blood dripping from her lips and off her chin. She coughed until she was vomitting up blood.

'_Why do I love you?_'


	12. Dead

'_Why do I love you?_'

Robin heard the question in the back of his mind, but he still didn't understand why he was asking. He felt a burnning sensation fill his body and he looked down. Raven was sharing her emotions, her feelings with him and he really didn't have a choice. "Raven!"

Her grip slowly began to fail. Slowly, her fingers began to slide off his sleeve, but he took her hand in his. Slowly, he slid his glove off and held her hand in his, nothing between it. Raven's body began to spew blood everywhere from small punctures in her skin from her toes to her nose. She gripped his hand as best she could and the gem on her forehead was sparking even more and her eyes were begining to flush out with white, illuminating her face to a degree.

Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg came forward and knelt at Raven's side as her body began to glow with a white brilliance. Robin held Raven's hand in his and slowly brought her head up to rest on his chest and he gently rocked left and right. He was quietly starting to kiss her forehead and he felt the tears straining to come out. There was a bright flash and Raven vanished into oblivion, her cape remained in Robin's arms. He felt that small crack in his heart shatter his heart into a million pieces. He didn't dare cry.

BeastBoy suddenly kicked Robin. "It's okay to cry. Crying releases the soul. Raven told me that once."

Robin's face thanked BeastBoy while his lips couldn't and he collapsed, holding what was left of Raven close to his heart, tears over-flowing and dripping down, staining Raven's cloak, releasing his sorrows. He thought of Raven solely as he always had, a special person that he wanted to live with until oblivion blew them away. He closed his eyes.

'_What can I do but cry?_'


	13. Lost

'_What can I do but cry?_'

The whole ride back was very quiet. Raven was gone and Robin was straining to stop himself from crying. How long would he wait before he finally broke the dam? How long would he have to wait before the pain finally eased away? How long would he wait for Raven? The thoughts never failed in his mind. He questioned his devotion to Raven, his faith he put in her.

They had just barely reached the tower when he broke down. Cyborg and BeastBoy took control as Robin just collapsed in on himself and his arms held fast to himself. He cried tears that would have stung the srongest of men. He leaned forward and his forehead touched his knees and he silently cried.

"Should we leave him there?" BeastBoy asked quietly, watching Robin's form from outside the T-Ship.

Starfire shook her head. "We must let him cry. I wish to return to my room and find comfort." She floated off, quiet as ever.

Cyborg and BeastBoy paused and then started up the stairs to their rooms.

When there was no on there, Robin thrust his fist out and it connected on the steering. He slowly looked up, his vision blured by tears and he gripped a tight grip and felt it draw blood from beneath his glove and he suddenly gasped. The blood stained the green, turning it a dark shade of brown. He watched it as he thought of Raven's face and he felt the betrayal fill him along side the guilt he already felt. "I... I love you, Raven," he whispered to no one and he sat back and looked up at the ceiling, tears flowing out, dripping down his face and his neck. "Do... do you love... love me?" he asked, again, to no one. He reached up over his vision, as if he could reach into the heavens and he slowly began to clench a fist, as if he was trying to hold Raven's hand as she floated away into the heavens.

'_Why didn't I tell you?_'


	14. Lovers

'_Why didn't I tell you?_'

The next few days, there were no attacks, no assaults, no back robberies, there was nothing. Only silence. Robin had gone to the roof, like he always did, and watched the sun rise, still holding the cloak Raven had wore the day she vanished into oblivion. He still cried when he watched the sun rise, remembering the "birthmarks" that Slade had placed all over her. He was reaching out for someone who wasn't there anymore and he was saddened by the thought.

Without warning this morning, Robin had dreamed of Raven.

She was dancing alone in a ballroom, dancing alone. She wore a long black dress and her hair was pinned back in a beautiful barret of a raven. Her eyes were closed and she held her hands up, as if she danced with an invisible partner. She drifted off into the infinate darkness around Robin and never appeared again.

"Robin?"

He thought it was his imagination. He thought he heard Raven's voice...

A hand on his shoulder. "Robin?"

He didn't want to look, but curiousity got the better of him. He turned to the owner of the flate toned voice and his eyes widened. "No..."

Bathed in sunlight, hair thrown back, a smileing face, and those eyes. Raven wrapped her arms around him. "I was saved."

He gently pushed her back. "Raven?"

"You called me back." She gently ran a finger down his cheek and touched his lips. "You can stop crying for me. I'm here to stay until old age takes me." She slowly leaned forward, her emotions seeming to not effect her powers, and she kissed him, the sun illuminating them. "I have control over only parts of my powers," she admitted to him. "I guess that'll never change." She gave him a bright smile and it threw over the volleyball net and she gasped. "See? Told you so."

Robin wrapped the cloak over her shoulders. "Can I tell you something?"

"You don't have to say it," she said.

"I want to. I've bottled it up for God knows how long!" Robin suddenly turned to the sun and took a deep breath. "YOU SEE THIS WOMAN HERE?!" He gestured to Raven. "I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY SOUL! I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE... well... HER! I LOVE THIS WOMAN! I LOVE RAVEN! I..." He turned around. "I love you, Raven." He swept her up into his arms and he held her close and whispered in her ear; "I love you forever and ever and on to oblivion."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

'_And it's all because of you..._'


End file.
